1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a platform of detachable media player. By a modulized design, the goal to play the different format optical data or media data can be reached by only stacking different reading devices.
2. Background Description
The prosperous development of digit content and information has brought the human being into the colorful media era. The digital content's multi-media data such as music, video, pictures, games and digital database etc. mostly requires a significant storage space; thus, it leads the fast development of the mass storage device. Although the fast development of the mass storage device provides the users a great convenience about the storage device; however, upon the varied storage formats, encoding ways, and read/write techniques, the different devices are with the different specifications. This causes a great inconvenience about the interflow of data; moreover, when the user is choosing the playing device, the user has to pick among those with the different specifications; then the one has been chosen is usually able to read the CD of single one format or of limited formats. Assume to read the CD or the storage device of another specification, it requires to use another playing device; it causes a great inconvenience use-wise. Additionally, for two different CD playing devices, besides the different read/write mechanisms, many of the rest components are duplicated. It also leads into the waste of resource. Therefore, the present invention offers a modulized design for the users who only need to switch the corresponding module and stack on the data playing platform in order to read the varied CDs or data storage formats, further to meet the advantages of economy, flexibility and upgradeability.
Traditionally, the known CD playing platform is able to read and play one CD format. Its benefits are low cost and easy application. However, being able to read only one CD format causes the limitation. In other words, it requires another player to read and write the optical compact disk, such as DVD or other format, and it's the significant waste of resource as well.
In order to improve the drawback of the playing platform as above, another known media player adopts the multi-function read/write device to read and play the CD with the various formats. Because of the expensive multi-function read/write device, it leads the high price of such player. Besides, what can play on such player is still limited, some specific players are still required for some specific formats. It's still not flexible use-wise. If the user would like to have the other format of optical compact disk being read, the user has to buy another compact disk player. Nonetheless, if the above-mentioned multi-function read/write device is broken or fails, the user seldom repairs it. Most likely, the user will buy a new one. In this case, it wastes money and resources since some common parts of the failed device are still same, workable or adoptable.